dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBAE: The Saiyan Attack Saga
This is the second saga of my fanfic Dragon Ball AE. If you haven't already, be sure to read the first saga, the New World Tournament Saga Episode 1: Goku Returns to Battle Zeku and Kan are training when a meteor hits the middle of their training grounds. Zeku retrieves Goku and they go to check it out. Goku finds it was a Saiyan Spacepod, but now there is noone inside. Zeku destroys the pod, and goes to search for the Saiyan. Goku and Zeku search, and Goku ends up finding the Saiyan. The Saiyan is revealed to be King Vegeta, but he is old and frail. Goku questions him, and finds out that many more than him, Raditz, Nappa, and Prince Vegeta survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. There was a whole population on the planet Rikmin. King Vegeta tells Goku that a group of Saiyans bent on destruction plan to come to Earth to steal it's new Dragon Balls. Goku declares he will meet them in battle, and win. Zeku tells Goku that he will stand beside him in the fight. Episode 2: The Saiyans Arrive Zeku and Goku sit on the battlegrounds, waiting for the Saiyans to arrive. Goku senses multiple energies, all heading for Earth. Goku stands up, and so does Zeku. Goku goes Super Saiyan 3, as he expects that is all that is needed. The Saiyans land, and see Goku and Zeku. They introduce themselves as Akor, Rok, and Vich. Zeku powers up to Super Saiyan 2, now that he has seen their power levels. A battle insues, and the attacking Saiyans start to win until Kan arrives. Pan arrives soon after to help Kan. Akor fires a Death Beam at Pan, but she dodges it and hits Akor with a Kamehameha. Zeku hits Rok backwards into a rock, and then hits a Super Kamehameha. Rok falls backward, defeated. Zeku helps Goku with Vich. Zeku and Goku nod, then both do a Super Kamehameha, but it has no effect on Vich. Goku realizes that what he thought was equal power levels was actually two weak power levels and one very strong. Vich had a very strong power level. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 4, while Zeku has to stay Super Saiyan 2. They attack Vich, and the battle rages on. Episode 3: The Saiyans are Defeated? Goku waves Zeku away, because Zeku is no help against Vich. Vich proves his power by turning Super Saiyan 4 as well, and attacking Goku. Zeku realizes the trouble that they are in, and he fuses with Kan. The combined Zeku and Kan, now Zekan, goes Super Saiyan and helps Goku with Vich. Vich is no match for Zekan, and is easily defeated. Unfortunately, the fusion only lasts 10 minutes, because it was an uncomplete fusion due to the fact that Zeku is stronger than Kan. Zeku walks up to Vich and destroys him by using a Final Flash to the back of his head. Zeku, Kan, Pan, and Goku leave the battlefield in victory. They do not know that Rok was not a Saiyan, but a clone made by Saiyan scientist Yenta. The real Rok was still on Planet Rikmin. Yenta now has all the data he needs to create a clone of the strongest being in the universe: Goku. Episode 4: Goku and Goku Zeku is outside, training, when a body falls to Earth. Zeku thinks it is Goku's body, until it awakens and immediately goes Super Saiyan 4. Zeku stumbles backward, and the real Goku arrives. The real Goku tries to destroy it easily by hitting a Kamehameha, but the clone simply deflects it like a normal ki blast. The real Goku goes Super Saiyan 4 and tries to beat the clone, but they are matched punch to punch until the clone gains the upper hand. Zeku jumps into the battle and tries to help the real Goku, and the battle rages onward. Episode 5: A Clone for the Ages Zeku and Goku are fighting the clone, when a whole bunch of Saiyan Pods reach Earth. The clone steps back as a Saiyan army take their places behind him. Zeku gets in a fighting stance, but Goku calls in some friends to help. Goku calls in Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Kan, and Pan. A war begins, with the Saiyan army gaining the upper hand. The Saiyans take out Goku's army except for Vegeta and Zeku. Zeku powers up to Super Saiyan 2, and Vegeta turns Super Saiyan 4. Goku and Vegeta fuse and become Gogeta Super Saiyan 4. Gogeta takes on the Saiyan army, but they all close in on him and the army takes him down. Zeku is the only one left standing. Then, an older man steps forward. He says he is Yenta, the creator of the Kakarot Clone. Zeku gets in his fighting stance to attack Yenta, but Yenta calls in the real Rok to protect him. Episode 6: A Fight on his Hands Zeku begins a giant fight with most of the Saiyan army, and they almost take him down like they did Gogeta, but Zeku blasts them away. Zeku Kamehameha's one of them, and hits a Dodon Ray on another. Zeku looks to be losing power, until he reveals something unexpected: he can turn Super Saiyan 3. He goes Super Saiyan 3, and regains his fighting spirit. Soon, Gogeta, Trunks, Goten, and Kan rejoin the battle, and the Saiyan army is wiped out. Zeku turns on Yenta and the clone. Gogeta and the others back away, as this is Zeku's fight. Zeku attacks the clone first, and a battle ensues. Episode 7: A Battle to Remember Zeku fights Yenta and the clone as Super Saiyan 3, and Yenta is soon killed by a Super Dodon Ray. Zeku and the clone fight even harder, and the clone gains the upper hand. Zeku hits the clone across the battlefield, but the clone just gets back up. Zeku is losing energy again, and Gogeta jumps in. Zeku waves Gogeta away, though, and attacks the clone again. Zeku hits a Super Kamehameha, but the clone just dodges it. Zeku powers up for a Spirit Bomb, and he charges it with one hand while he tries to keep the clone at bay with the other. Episode 8: No Energy to Give Zeku tries to charge the Spirit Bomb, but it is very small, because nothing is giving their energy. Zeku pleads, but nothing gives anything. Gogeta flies around the Earth, convincing everyone to give their energy, but it is still too small to make a dent. Zeku communicates with King Kai, and King Kai tries to get the universe to give their energy. Zeku is still battling the clone with one hand, but his energy is dangerously low. Zeku almost falls to the floor, but he is able to catch himself. Zeku cannot keep the clone at bay for much longer. Episode 9: A Deadly Trade King Kai tells Zeku that the rest of the Kais will each give their universes' energy, but for a price. They said that they need a life each for their efforts. Zeku thinks about this, and meanwhile, one of Goten's many sons arrives with a life for each of the Kais. Goten tries to stop them, but they offer themselves up to the Kais after hearing Zeku's story. Goten looks at Zeku in anger while 5 of his sons are taken away, each for a different Kai. King Kai said that the demands have been met, and the energy should arrive soon. Episode 10: An Angry Goten The Spirit Bomb is very big, and Zeku launches it, but Goten pushes it out of the way before it hits the clone. Goten turns toward Zeku, furious that Zeku gave his sons' lives away. Goten goes Super Saiyan and attacks Zeku, but Zeku throws him into a tree. Goten gets back up and flies towards Zeku, but Zeku hits him with a Kamehameha. That took the last of Zeku's energy, so Zeku falls to the ground. Goten may have been defeated, but the damage had been done. Goten gets up and fuses with the Goku clone using the Potara Earrings. Goten clone, the effect of the fusion, is stronger than anyone could imagine. Gogeta throws a Senzu Bean towards Zeku, but he can't catch it. Someone has to go out into the battlefield, and give it to him. Episode 11: More Saiyans?! Krillin ventures out their, hiding his power level, and feeds Zeku the Senzu Bean. Krillin sneaks away, and Goten clone did not notice him. Then, more Saiyans step out of the pods that landed earlier, and they look exactly the same as the ones fought before. Then, clones of Akor and Vich arrive. Zeku gets in his fighting stance, and goes Super Saiyan 3 again. Zeku blows most of them away with a quickly made Spirit Bomb, so only the Vich, Akor, Rok, Yenta, and Goten clones remain. Zeku attacks the small group until the exact same clones that he just destroyed stepped out of the Saiyan pods. Zeku realizes that Goten clone is creating more Saiyan clones telepathically using the pods. Zeku tells Gogeta to go and destroy Vich, Rok, and Akor's pods while the others destroy the rest. Once the pods are destroyed, Zeku fires a Super Kamehameha, blowing away the clones except for the Akor, Rok, Vich, Yenta, and Goten clones. Episode 12: A Crushing Battle Zeku fights all of the clones at once, almost getting himself killed. Zeku jumps back to rethink his strategy. Zeku charges a Super Dodon Ray, and it pierces right through the Rok clone, killing it. Zeku just dodges the Akor clone and the Vich clones' attacks until he kills them both with a single Final Flash. Zeku fights the Yenta clone, now more confident. The Yenta clone reveals that when a clone fuses with a living being, that clone becomes immortal. Zeku replies by saying that nothing is immortal. Zeku hits a Wolf Fang's Fist, which severely damages the Yenta clone, so it blows up. Zeku turns to the Goten clone, and gets in a fighting stance. Episode 13: Not Afraid of Death Zeku and the Goten clone engage in a battle, and because of Goten's weaker power level, the clone can only go Super Saiyan 3, as well. Goten clone hits an Ultra Kamehameha, the combined works of Goten's Kamehameha and the clone's Super Kamehameha. After the smoke clears, Zeku is seen still standing, even after an Ultra Kamehameha. Zeku charges towards Goten clone and punches right through his chest. Goten clone looks shocked at first, but then his chest regenerates. Goku, released from the fusion, reveals that the clone has Cell's ability to regenerate from any part of his body. Zeku realizes that he needs to obliterate the Goten clone to defeat him. Goku jumps into the battle while Zeku charges a Super Spirit Cannon(A mix between Spirit Bomb and Super Kamehameha). Episode 14: Spirits Unite! Goku has a hard time keeping up with the Goten clone, because his age has finally caught up to him. Zeku knows this, and he charges the Super Spirit Cannon even faster. Zeku sees Goku about to get killed, but right at that moment the Super Spirit Cannon is charged. Zeku fires it, and it catches Goten clone off guard, destroying him and leaving no trace of him anywhere. Zeku lands and picks up Goku. Goku gets help by all of his friends, but he reveals it is time for him to pass away. He says that he is no longer needed, because there is a force that will soon be stronger than him: Zeku. Zeku looks at Goku in shock, and Goku dies. Zeku looks up into the sky as a star appears, brighter than all of the others. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball AE